vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Description Twilight Sparkle is a female purple unicorn with a navy blue mane and tail with pink and purple streak, she's the main protagonist of the MLP:FiM. Twilight lives in the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville with Spike, and along with her best friends (the rest of mane 6), she represents the Element of Magic. Twilight is very studious and very organized, which literally plans everything to make things go well. She loves books. She really cares about her friends and family, she would do everything possible to protect them. She is a pony with great skills for the magic; is the a faithful student of Princess Celestia, and she was sent to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Twilight is a unicorn, until the end of season 3, where she becomes an alicorn. Sent to study the magic of friendship, she found the mercenaries playing a game, which she got interested in it. Now she participates in it fighting against the mercenaries. Abilities Main Rage :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing reload (R by default). :# Chain Lightning (costs 75% rage) - You receive a Lightning bolt charge that hops from enemy to enemy with the first hit dealing 120 damage. The damage between each hop decreases by 34,2% and eventually comes to 0 damage dealt with enough players hit before. The charge hops between all enemy players, regardless of their position or distance from you and it goes through walls and solid objects in the way. To use it, press your mouse3 (mousewheel). The attack will automatically hit the closest enemy, the next target will be always the closest teammate of the last target that didn't got damaged. You can only have 1 charge stored at any time. . :# Entangle (costs 50% rage) - You receive a magic charge which immobilizes an enemy for 5 seconds. To use it, look at an enemy and press your left mouse button. You can only have 5 charges stored at any time. The player that gets entangled will receive a message at the button of theïr screen saying: "You got Entangled!" . :# Teleport (costs 25% rage) - You receive 2 Point Blank teleports, which teleport you where you are looking when used. To use them, look at a place or a wall you want to teleport to and press your secondary attack. There is no limit on how much distance you can cover, you cannot teleport through invisible walls. The charge will not teleport you to a place where you would become stuck. You can only have 12 charges stored at any time. :Getting knockbacked by explosions and/or airblasted, will block your rages until you touch the ground. Also getting stunned by the Sandman's ball and/or Teleport, will block your rages aswell until you are out of the stun. :None of the 3 rages are able to stun sentries. :It takes at least 3000 (3001) damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :These rages do not stop your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous During the match, Twilight Sparkle will say "Books!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of her voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with Princess Twilight and Twily. Twilight Sparkle will say her rage quote whenever she uses any of her rages, however it often gets interrupted by the "Books!" quote. Twilight Sparkle's Point Blank Teleport is special as if you aim at a player with it, you'll teleport in front of them, not on top of them like DIO, Discord or Mare Do Well. The Point Blank Teleport will not teleport Twilight to a place where she would get stuck, as this happens often, failing the Teleport like this will not consume the charge. However sometimes it can bug itself, resulting in a charge consumed even when the Teleport failed. When an entangled player dies, the effect will not disappear until its duration ends. Battle Strategies Battling as Twilight Sparkle Playing as Twilight Sparkle can be a bit tough, because she is a teleport boss. Her weaknesses are classes that get a lot of air time, like soldiers, pyros, and scouts. To counteract this, she has three different abilities that she can use; Chain Lightning, Entangle, and Teleport. Chain lightning is the simplest one to use; it's best used for large groups of enemies as it's more cost effective to use hitting multiple mercenaries instead of just one or two, despite the damage decrease as it bounces between players. This can be used to get a bit of breathing space around you, as most of the time players would reflexively back away for a short bit after being hit. Because chain lightning does 120 damage on initial hit, this can also be used to target low health priority targets, like rocket jumping soldiers or a low health heavy. One trick you can do is to trigger the use of chain lightning but not use it immediately, as you can have one stored for whenever you need it while still generating rage. Entangle is best used to catch those too mobile for you to hit. This includes demoknights, soldiers, scouts, and cloak spies. One thing that is useful about entangle is that it marks and roots the player entangled, so even if they have a shield or are cloaked, you can still see them and entangle lasts long enough to take down most classes without uber support. One thing to note is that it is slightly harder to aim entangle while in third person mode because you may not be looking directly at the player even if your center of the screen is directly on them. Teleport is your versatility skill, as it's a point click teleport and you get two charges each time you activate it. There are multiple ways to use it, but the key strategies is to either use it to get close to mercenaries by teleporting into their face or behind them, or change up the direction you're attacking from, like teleporting into the sky and dropping down on them or from the opposite side where they don't expect it. Third person is slightly trickier to teleport with, with the same reason as stated earlier for entangle. Side note: Point teleporting is slightly tricky to use; rather than looking directly at a mercenary if you want to pop into their face, it might be better to aim for the ground in front of them instead as that's more likely to land you there instead of far off in the distance behind them as they're moving. Battling against Twilight Sparkle Playing against Twilight Sparkle can either be easy, or very tough. Her point Teleport ability allows her greater versatility than any other teleport boss, as it only requires 25% rage to trigger two point blank teleports, and the difficulty of fighting against her depends on the player playing her. The best counter no matter what is to always stay moving. Even if you're a class that tends to stand still like sniper, medic, or engineer, it's good to always keep moving so that her Entangle doesn't trap you. If you're entangled, you can only hope that you can knock back the boss or other players distract her until you're free. Move unpredictably and she won't be able to land her entangle easily. If you're a class that tends to damage yourself or at easy risk of being hit at least once like heavy, soldier, or demo, make sure you pay attention to the health of the boss; if you suspect they have enough rage to use Chain Lightning, make sure that you have at least 100 health or are far enough away from the boss before they use it. Because chain lightning hits multiple players but reduces the damage done per each player hit, your best chance of survival is hoping that chain lightning doesn't target you as the closest if you're low on health by making sure other players are closer than you are. Since point blank teleport is so versatile, there's not an easy counter to it besides to keep moving, and be aware of where they could be going. If she teleports from where you can see her, try and figure out where she could have teleported to, as not knowing where she teleported can and would probably result in your untimely demise. Always knowing where the boss is, like if they're outlined by the sniper or if they've equipped a trail, helps track where she's going and allows you to be better prepared for whatever direction they may be coming from. One way to counter her is to group up in large groups and protecting the engineers and medics, as medics and other classes that can heal (such as scout Mad Milk) are a strong counter towards her chain lightning. Grouping up also reduces the chances of one person being focused down; though this does come as a drawback to everyone being more likely to be hit, it increases the chances of hits being non-fatal. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * RELOAD ® changes between Main Rages. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) uses the Chain Lightning charge. * LEFT MOUSE uses the Entangle charge. * RIGHT MOUSE uses the Point Blank Teleport. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/obJ21k3Hylo MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme] [https://youtu.be/FYslTU8px_8 WaveHack - Twilight Dusk] Quotes "Hehe~ isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book!" - Intro "'''Books'"'' - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "This is '''MY' book and I'm gonna READ IT!"'' - Teleport "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage Global "This is serious business" - Rage Global "No excuses!" - Killing Spree "You've got to be kidding me!" - Backstabbed "Aww look at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance." - Last Man Standing "No. No shrieking. No squealing or screaming either, '''OK'?"'' - Last Man Standing "Clock is ticking!" - Last Man Standing Gallery Twilight_Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle's normal appearance. Twilight_Sparkle_Entangle.png|Twilight Sparkle using her Entangle. Twilight_Sparkles_Chain_Lightning.png|Twilight Sparkle using her Chain Lightning. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses